Mi Amiga Muggle
by Claudia Osbourne
Summary: Antes de que Harry entrara a su 1° año en Hogwarts, más bien, no conoce su pasado, tiene su primera y única amiga en la primaria. *2° CAPÍTULO*
1. La Chica Nueva

Mi amiga Muggle  
NOTA: Esta historia se trata de un año antes de que Harry Potter entrara a la escuela de Magia y Brujería, en la primaria que iba Harry.  
Cap. 1: La Chica Nueva.  
Era un día lunes, muy nublado, en la primaria English School, Harry y Dudley, iban en el autobús escolar. Hasta que llegaron al colegio y se fueron a sus aulas. Harry dejó su mochila en su puesto de siempre y se sentó. Era un chico que todos lo encontraban raro, un chico de ojos verdes muy brillantes y cabello negro azabache muy desordenado, pero entre su flequillo escondía su extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, nadie sabía de su cicatriz, solamente sus tíos y su primo.  
  
Tocaron el timbre de inicio de clases y entró la profesora.  
- Alumnos, les quiero presentar una nueva alumna. . . - Les anunció la profesora Bush - pasa por favor.  
Pasó una chica de ojos azules brillantes y de pelo rojo intenso que lo llevaba hasta los hombros, tenía el cabello muy desordenado, parecía como si se hubiera levantado recién y tenía pecas, la blusa la traía fuera de la falda, la corbata muy abajo y una calceta la tenía arriba y la otra abajo.  
- Ella es alumna de intercambio, es de Grecia, se llama Mimi Demón, estará por este año aquí, espero que la reciban bien - La Prof. Al mismo tiempo de decir esto, miró a Dudley - Busca un puesto para que te sientes.  
Y empezó a buscar un pupitre vacío, pero se decidió sentarse al lado de Harry. Nadie se sentaba con Harry, todos le tenían miedo al grupo de Dudley, Harry pensaba que en el receso, Dudley la iba a amenazar a golpearla.  
- ¿En que quedamos chicos?...A sí en 1888 Napoleón Bonaparte . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
En el receso, Harry se sentó en el pasto del patio de la escuela, y se le acercó Démon.  
- Hola - Le saludó Démon - ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Eh... Harry Potter - Dijo Harry sorprendido, nadie en toda su vida en la primaria le habían hablado.  
- Harry, por que tan solo, ¿no tienes amigos? - Le preguntó Mimi.  
Pero justo en ese momento se acercó Dudley y su grupo, de seguro que iba a amenazar a Mimi de que no se le acercara a Harry, como a todos sus compañeros.  
- Hola Mimi - Le saludó Dudley - ¿por que estás con este perdedor?, te recomiendo que no te juntes con él, además de perdedor, es una mala junta.  
- ¿Sabes algo gordo?, tú no me mandas. - Le dijo Mimi, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, nadie le faltaba el respeto a Dudley, ni a sus secuaces - Tú no eres ninguno de mis padres para que me mandes.  
- Yo no te pego, por que eres niña, pero para que sepas, todos me tienen respeto en esta escuela.  
- Oh, es increíble, la escuela es cobarde, no sabía que todos los de aquí le tienen miedo a un gordo sin gracia, inservible y además un imbécil que no sabe ni sumar, sabes, eres una pena una gran pena.  
Toda la escuela se acercó al grupo, sabían todos que faltándole el respeto a su grupo, probablemente habría pelea, pero Dudley solamente quedó con la boca abierta.  
- Si eres tan hombrecito, trata de golpearme, pero si me golpeas con todo tu grupo, será mejor, vamos trata de golpearme.  
Esto había llegado lejos, sin respeto ante Dudley, más encima, le ofrece a que la golpeara, toda la escuela estaba en círculo viendo que es lo que pasaba, si acobardaba a pegarle a una mujer o no. Pero Dudley no se acobardó, estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero ella fue mucho más rápida, le agarró la mano y lo tiró demasiado lejos para ser delgada y un poco pequeña.  
- Puerco asqueroso, ¿es lo único que sabes hacer?  
Pero se acercó a ella Piers y trató de pegarle una patada, pero Mimi le agarró la pierna, lo arrastró y lo azotó a un árbol.  
- ¿Quién sigue? - les preguntó, pero todo el grupo se había arrancado.  
Y tocaron el timbre de entrar a clases. No lo podía creer una chica con tanta fuerza y eso que era delgada y un poco baja que él.  
- Vamos Harry - Le dijo amablemente - Ese puerco no nos molestará más, ahora el muy cobarde me tiene miedo.  
Y se fueron a la sala de clase. De seguro que Dudley se iba a quejar con tía Petunia de que una chica lo golpeó, y que tía Petunia le iba a decir a la Directora. Pasó la clase sin hablarle, ella ponía mucha atención en clase, de seguro que era demasiada estudiosa, pero le habló cuando...  
- Tendrán un trabajo de definición de un animal mitológico - Era la Prof. de Lenguaje - es en parejas.  
Empezaron los murmullos cuando...  
- Harry, podríamos hacer ese trabajo los dos - Le empezó a hablar Mimi - yo tengo una cantidad de libros raros que tiene mi mamá, yo leí uno, parecen como si hubieran visto uno en vivo y en directo.  
- ¿Cuándo empezamos? - Le preguntó Harry.  
- Podría ser mañana en la noche - Le contestó Mimi - tengo que buscarlos primero, me esperas en la escuela para que vayamos a mi casa.  
- Alumnos, pueden salir - Les dijo la Prof. mientras que muchos iban en camino a la cafetería.  
Mimi y Harry se sentaron juntos en una mesa, mientras que Dudley y los demás murmuraban "Es una chica rara, igual que Potter", "Parecen novios" o "Lo protegió por pena". Harry se alivió que Mimi no lo escucharan, se notaba que era muy agresiva, era obvio que si los escuchaban, de seguro que le enterraría el tenedor en el gordo cráneo de Dudley. Además de notársele que era agresiva, era astuta, muy traviesa y valiente.  
Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Mimi lo hizo esperar un poco y después volvió al terminar el receso.  
- Harry, fui a llamar a mi mamá - le dijo Mimi - y me dijo que mejor nos juntáramos hoy, mi padre te quiere conocer.  
- Bueno está bien - Le dijo Harry.  
Estaban caminando hacía el aula conversando, hasta que Mimi le clavó la mirada en la frente.  
- Harry, -Le dijo - ¿Que tienes en la frente?  
-¿De que hablas?  
Mimi le levantó el flequillo y le señaló su cicatriz.  
- Bueno... yo... - Tartamudeó Harry.  
-Guau, ya somos 2 raros - dijo emocionada. Y se levantó la manga de la blusa, mostrándole un pájaro que brillaba mucho.  
- Es mi marca de nacimiento - Le explicó - es un Fénix.  
Entraron al aula y por suerte no había llegado la Prof. de Matemáticas. Y se sentaron en sus pupitres.  
Pasaron unos minutos hasta que...  
- ¡LA PROFE NO VINO!  
Todos salieron al patio y Harry y Mimi conversaron sobre sus familias. Harry le contó todo lo que le pasó a sus padres y Mimi lo abrazó, como si Harry estuviera llorando.  
- Harry, no te preocupes, yo te apoyaré en todo - Le susurro Mimi al oído, mientras lo abrazaba -. No te preocupes, si quieres llorar, llora.  
- Miren ya se comprometieron - Les dijo una voz -. ¿Cuándo se casan?  
Alzaron la vista y era de nuevo Dudley y su banda.  
- Mira, Harry, es el cerdo de tu primo, no entiendo como no haz aprendido no meterte conmigo.  
Mimi se levantó y le pegó un puñete a Dudley y el grupo de Dudley escapó.  
- Ya me las pagarás Démon - Dijo Dudley agarrándose la nariz.  
- Si y tú banda es cobarde.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Después de la escuela, Harry estuvo apunto de tomar el autobús, cuando Mimi le recordó que irían a su casa. Pero cuando llegaron se dio cuenta de que quedaba al frente de los Dursley.  
Dudley cuando los miró empezó a llamar a su mamá, a correr como loco.  
- No le hagas caso, está totalmente trastornado - le dijo Mimi que al mismo tiempo le dio un ataque de risa.  
Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta y vio a un perro grande, peludísimo y blanco.  
- No te preocupes - Dijo Mimi acariciándolo -. Es manso y está adiestrado.  
Entraron y vio a una mujer de cabello liso y castaño y ojos celestes, que andaba con una caja y la dejó en la mesa.  
- Hola Mimi - Dijo la mujer que debería ser su madre -. Tu debes ser Harry -Le dijo amablemente.  
- Eh . . . si - Dijo Harry.  
- Siéntate, no te quedes ahí parado - Le dijo Mimi.  
Los 2 se sentaron y la Sra. Démon fue a buscar un helado para los 2.  
- Tienes suerte de tener a alguien que te quiera Mimi - Dijo Harry.  
- Harry, tú puedes venir cuando tú quieras - Dijo Mimi -. Mi mamá cuando escuche tu caso, se llevará a los Dursley a la cárcel.  
- ¿Por que?  
- Ella es detective, se preocupa por los casos de maltrato infantil.  
- Ahhhhhhh  
- Tomen sus helados - Dijo la Sra. Démon pasándoles una copa de helado -. En estás cajas está todo lo que ustedes necesitan, para cualquier cosa me llaman - Terminó diciendo esto con un guiño de ojo y se va.  
- Tu mamá es muy buena.  
- Gracias Harry, ¿empezamos?  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Hola a todos, he vuelto, parece que estoy invadiendo FF.Net, es que hay que aprovechar más que nunca las 2 semanas que quedan de vacaciones.  
Este fic lo hice el año pasado, o sea es muy antiguo. ¿Y como se me ocurrió? Bueno, yo estaba dibujando una niña de las mismas características de Mimi y me dije, esta niña será amiga de Harry, pero no será bruja, si no muggle. Al principio la hice francesa, pero después de estudiar Grecia Antigua, me dije, mejor que sea griega.  
Y el único favor que les pido, es que ¡¡¡ SPINTA DELL'ONDA REVIEWS PER FAVORE!!!  
  
Claudia Osbourne 


	2. El Look Gótico de Harry

Cap. 2: El Look Gótico de Harry,  
  
Pasó el tiempo y Harry y Mimi se han hecho cada vez más amigos. Y bueno, . . . Dudley está algo traumado por Mimi. Y lo del trabajo de las criaturas mitológicas . . .  
  
- Terminé - Dijo Harry, al terminar una escultura de greda de algo parecido a un ave.  
  
- Bien, ahora yo lo pinto - Dijo Mimi agarrando pinceles y tempera roja y dorada.  
  
- Hay que dejarlo que se seque.  
  
- Si, tienes razón  
  
- Por lo menos nos falta pintar la escultura.  
  
- ¿Y como a ido el trabajo de Dursley? - Pregunto Mimi con cara de burla.  
  
- ¿Como crees? - Preguntó Harry sarcásticamente -. Hace unos minutos que empezó su trabajo.  
  
- Que estúpido, si supiera que es para pasado mañana.  
  
Los 2 rieron, rieron y rieron, hasta que se hicieron pipí.  
  
- Mierda, me mié* - Dijo Mimi con rabia.  
  
- Yo también - Dijo con cara de -_-U -. Ahora tendré que pasar la vergüenza con Dudley.  
  
- Yo te presto algo.  
  
- ¿De verdad?  
  
- Si, unas ropas de mi ex novio, ¿No importa si es algo gótico*?  
  
- Me da lo mismo, con tal de no llegar todo meado.  
  
Mimi lo llevó a su habitación, le pasó unos pantalones de cuero y una polera negra con un estampado de Storm*.  
  
- Bien, y yo tomaré esto y me cambiaré en la otra pieza - Dijo Mimi, tomando su ropa saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Después de vestirse salió de la habitación y vio a Mimi vestida con una polera negra con unas palabras rojas estampadas que decía "Rape Me"* y las mangas largas de la polera eran rayas blanco y negro, una falda debajo de la rodilla negras, unas calcetas rayas negras y blancas y zapatillas, con unas muñequeras y un collar de púas. En resumen estaba vestida al estilo punk  
  
- Wow, Harry, te ves bien, - Opinó Mimi -. ¿Quieres que cambie tu look en el pelo? para que combine tu estilo.  
  
- ¿Cómo sería el look? - Preguntó Harry curioso.  
  
- Te pelaré la mitad de la cabeza y la otra mitad la tendrás con pelo (N/A: Al estilo del cabello del director de la película "Sangre Eterna") - Dijo Mimi.  
  
- Si me gustaría - Dijo Harry -. ¿No se me vería ridículo?  
  
- No, al contrario, traumarías más a Dudley - Dijo riéndose Mimi -. Por que ¿Sabes lo que gritará al verte? - Preguntó Mimi a Harry, tomando aire y . . . -. ¡¡¡VAMPIROS!!! ¡¡¡HARRY SE HA CONVERIDO EN UN VAMPIRO!!!  
  
- Si acepto, quiero raparme la mitad - Dijo Harry con una mirada y una sonrisa de malicia.  
  
Mimi corrió hacia su habitación y al baño y después volvió con una pila de cosas de metal, cuero, unos utensilios para el pelo como gel y cosas así y una cortadora de pelo eléctrica.  
  
- Bien Harry esto se demorará un poco.  
  
Agarró la cortadora y peló por aquí y por allá, y por algo muy extraño el flequillo creció hasta la nariz, le echó gel en el pelo para que se le fuera para la cara. Después le prestó un collar y unas muñequeras de púas y un anillo terminado en garra. Sacó un delineador de ojos y le alineó solamente en el parpado inferior.  
  
- Listo - Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa -. Ahora sí.  
  
Mimi le pasó un espejo, mientras que Mimi se delineaba los 2 parpados y se pintaba los ojos y los labios negros.  
  
- Wow, nunca he experimentado un cambio así - Se dijo Harry a sí mismo.  
  
- Ahora déjame tomarte una foto.  
  
Mimi tomó su cámara y enfocó a Harry.  
  
- Sí quédate ahí Harry.  
  
Y de repente sale el flash.  
  
- Ahora enfócame a mí - Le dijo a Harry pasándole la cámara.  
  
- Perdón Mimi, pero no sé usarla.  
  
- ¿No?, mira ve que yo quede en ese cuadradito que está en la mira y después que quede ahí, tienes que apretar ese botón grande.  
  
Harry hizo todo lo que dijo Mimi y salió el flash.  
  
- Ahora una foto los 2 - Dijo Mimi dejando la cámara encima de la mesa y tirándolo del brazo.  
  
Y de repente sale el flash.  
  
- Listo, ahora, ¿Estará lista la escultura? - Preguntó Mimi.  
  
- Yo creo que sí.  
  
Fueron para afuera y vieron la escultura seca. Harry la tocó con cuidado y . . .  
  
- Si esta listo - Dijo tomándola con cuidado.  
  
Entraron a la casa y pusieron la escultura encima de la mesa. Ahora si Mimi agarró pincel y tempera dorada y roja y empezó a pintarla con cuidado, hasta que terminó, le hizo una repasada y la dejó que se secara otro rato afuera.  
  
- Después que se seque le ponemos cola fría encima - Dijo Mimi.  
  
- ¿Y para qué? - Preguntó Harry.  
  
- Para que proteja la pintura y le de un toque de brillo.  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhh - Dijo Harry. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 11 de la noche -. Lo siento Mimi, me tengo que ir.  
  
- No importa, vuelve mañana si quieres, mañana es domingo y a lo mejor mañana mi papá me lleva al parque de diversiones y yo te invito para que vayas.  
  
- ¿De verdad? - Dijo Harry sorprendido -. De verdad te lo agradezco.  
  
- ¿Y de qué me agradeces?, para eso están los amigos.  
  
- Bien, me voy, entonces nos vemos mañana.  
  
- Si, mañana nos vemos.  
  
Lo fue a dejar hasta la puerta y lo fue viendo, hasta que se entró a su casa.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
¿Quieres ver las 3 fotos de Mimi y Harry?, sólo mandame un mail y te lo mando.  
  
Vocabulario  
  
*Mié: Verbo de Mear  
  
*Gótico: Estilo en vestimenta; estilo de música rock o black-metal pesado (gótico); costumbres de vampiros.  
  
*Storm: Grupo de metal-gótico  
  
*Rape Me: Verbo en inglés. En español significa "Viólame"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *  
  
Hola a todos ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! Me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado mi fic.  
  
Siempre me centro en el humor y bueno es 1° vez que hago algo serio o categoría General. Pero contestando a los reviews:  
  
Shagy Sirius: Gracias por tu opinión, ¿En que te dejé intrigado? Y no te preocupes que seguiré siendo clara en mis escrituras.  
  
Zian: Gracias, nunca pense que a alguien le iba a gustar mi fic y es bueno que les caiga bien a Mimi, pero es muy misteriosa, bueno, a medida que pase el tiempo sabras sus secretos. Y tienes razón, ya era hora de parar las andanzas de Dudley, maldito gordo y no te preocupes que ni pienso discontinuarlo, al menos de que ya nadie me manden reviews.  
  
Ana: Gracias. Bueno es como el recreo o el descanso.  
  
Norm: Tienes razón, ¿Cuándo meteré a los Dursley por maltrato infantil?  
  
GenPotter: En eso también tienes razón, ya era hora de quie alguien narrara el pasado de Harry y parece que he sido la primera.  
  
Bueno eso era todo y el único favor que les pido, es que  
  
¡¡¡ SPINTA DELL'ONDA REVIEWS PER FAVORE!!!  
  
Claudia Osbourne 


End file.
